


Christmas Time

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based on Christmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Sigurd's first Christmas.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Time

Holidays were a huge deal for Chaldea, Sigurd came to learn. Be it summer, Halloween, or Christmas, there was a celebration of shorts. Like Halloween only a few months ago, those couple weeks before Christmas were filled with even more excitement than usual. He had heard all about the Santa tradition from Brynhildr and, if he were honest with himself, he would like to see her as the next Santa. But as luck would have it, Quetzalcoatl was chosen instead.

And thus, the Christmas madness has begun.

As he’s been told, what occurred this year was a tag team wrestling tournament but it was still relatively mild to last year’s descent to the Underworld. (Which he would like to hear more about it -but later.)

Maybe, just maybe, he could make up a team with his most dear Bryn. It would be great to get the chance to fight together, side by side, just the two of them.

She gets as excited as he imagined at his suggestion. That gleam in her eyes is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. And then she smiles, and oh, Sigurd feels he’s fallen even more in love than he already was.

“Yes!” she says, holding his hands in hers. “Let’s go!” and they run together, holding hands.


End file.
